wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Brass
The hide line areas are parts that could be altered, but for now, should be left untouched. ---- Brass is property of the Viper, please don't use or copy him without permission. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#B8860B; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(192,192,192,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Dead-liking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Brass |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Bat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#B8860B; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(192,192,192,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 6 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Death, making weird stuffed animals, making dragon skeleton puppets, being alone, the dark, nighttime |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Living dragons, light, daytime |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Fire, blending into shadows, able to touch ghosts, Necromancy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Necromancy, fire, talons, possibly ghosts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None...yet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Appearance Brass is a midnight black male Deathtouched NightWing who looks like he has been starved and abused. However, he is just unusual, with large, copper eyes and a copper toung, but he has brass-colored teeth, horns, claws, wingclaws, scales running down his sides, and stars on the undersides of his wings. His horns were short and pointy, like cones. The spines on his back were a ghostly translucent color, and same with some specks below his eyes, except they were not see-through. His eyes and brass-colored scales and claws seem to let off an errie glow of their color. Personality He often lashes out at living dragons who point out how weak or weird-looking he is, and growls at dragons who stare at him for too long. He is perfectly fine and comfortable with being alone in some dark area, but put him with other living dragons and in light and he probably won't react well. He sometimes is nice, but that usually happens when he is in the dark with a ghost he knows well or Bella. He sometimes talks to himself, alone or not. He often describes himself as the one who was "chosen by death" or "the dragonet with the curse of death." He is afraid that others might see him as a Deathtouced when they see him, so he sometimes wears dragon bones or rubs himself with rotting meat, or even both to drive dragons away. He likes to make puppets out of dragon bones, stringing them together so he could play with them. He mainly does this with dragonet bones, because they are smaller and easier to play with, in his opinion. He hates history, unless it involves the Necropolis in some way, which then you can get his full attention. He often drifts away into his own world, and usually the longer he is sitting there, the longer he is from reality. He often does this when learning, and usually only memorizes half of the stuff he learns. History After a group of SkyWings found out that the NightWings lied about their powers, they had enough. The NightWings had already ruined a entertaining fight and killed off some of their prisoners, and lead to the dissapearance of Queen Scarlet and the Dragonets of Destiny. Now, they had lied for over 100 years about their powers, and they acually were quite weak. To get revenge, the murerous group decided to fly to the rainforest and smash all of their eggs. After a trip that took almost the whole day and with little stops, they finnaly reached the rainforest. It was nighttime, and once they thought it was clear, they snuck over ti the area where the NightWings live. They found the hatchery, which had seven eggs. They grabbed one and were about to smash it when a gaurd noticed them. They snatched the egg and flew off, as more gaurds joined in on the chase. The SkyWing with the egg decided to go back to the sky kingdom, while the others battled the gaurds. However, three made it out unnoticed of the fight, and took off after him. The guards were still recovering after the horrible experience of the NightWing island, so they sometimes landed and did short breaks. He rested too, but not long enough before he was chased again. After a few hours, the SkyWing castle was finnaly in sight. He was so close, and he knew it, before he just couldn't keep on going. Exhausted, he plummeted out of the sky, and when he smashed into a tree, he lost grip of the egg when he feel unconscious, which rolled over to the enterance. However, it was stopped by some rocks before it could go past the Eidolon, and since it was practically the same color, no one noticed it. The SkyWing who stole the egg died from the impact, and the NightWings were driven away by some SkyWings. However, when the SkyWings retrieved the body, they noticed the egg, but their fear of the Eidolon drew them back. They left it there, because they were afraid of getting too close to the Eidolon. It was left there to hatch alone, no one daring to try and retrieve it. It became corrupted after about one month of sitting there near the enterance. About two months later, the egg hatched, and a very thin and scrawny NightWing came out. It had large, copper eyes and a copper toung, but it had brass-colored teeth, horns, claws, wingclaws, scales running down it's sides, and stars on its wings. It's horns were short and pointy, like cones. The spines on his back were a ghostly translucent color, and same with some specks below his eyes, ecxept they were not see-through. His eyes and brass-colored scales and claws seem to let off an errie glow of their color. Lost, starving, and barely able to walk, the dragonet tried to walk further into the cave. However, he stumbled, as he was too weak and hungry to even get up. He let out a whine, hoping his parents or something else could save him. A teen who had been dared to enter the Necropolis found him, and decided to skip the dare and instead take care of the dragonet. Wip Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters